


In which Alnifenen Lavellan wonders why the universe hates him

by NightFuryAsh98



Series: Get to know my Lavellan siblings [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roles, F/F, F/M, First actual fanfic in years, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFuryAsh98/pseuds/NightFuryAsh98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alnifenen Lavellan REALLY regrets agreeing to go to the stupid fucking conclave to bring back news to his clan. Because of it, he ends up leading the Inquisition, which is primarily made up of humans who REALLYYYYY don't appreciate having an elf as a leader.... At least, until he realizes that he's the only one that can really fix this mess... Oh boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Alnifenen Lavellan wonders why the universe hates him

“Dances with wolves alright. Why in Mythal’s name is it always me?” Alnifenen Lavellan groaned to himself as he slowly drew his hunting bow from behind his back, making sure to keep his bright gold and orange eyes locked with the eerily yellow eyes of the pitch black wolf standing only a few paces from where he was standing. He was on his way back to camp after a week long hunting trip when he decided to take a small break at a lake a few miles away from camp to refill his water pouch and cool off. He had just strapped his bow to his back when he heard rustling in some bushes nearby. A huge, pitch-black wolf slowly made its way into the clearing, stopping a few feet from the hunter.

And that’s how Fen ended up in this situation. His eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly inched to the side, drawing an arrow from its sheath, nocking it. The wolf let out a low growl, baring its teeth at him as it slowly approached. “Fenhendis!” He cursed, not wanting to kill such a beautiful creature, even with all of the superstition with the Dalish surrounding wolves. “Ir abelas fen, I do not wish to fight you” He murmured, “I just want to return to my clan with all of my hunting spoils.” The wolf continued to softly growl so Fen reached around to his bag filled with some of the animals that he had killed and grabbed a rather large nug, tossing it in front of the wolf. Said wolf looked down at the peace offering before looking back up at the elf, blinking its eyes before starting to eat its meal.

Fen let out a sigh of relief as he quickly shouldered his bow, putting the arrow back into its sheath. He made sure that he had everything he needed before quickly and silently darting out of the clearing and towards the camp. Once he was farther away, Fen let out a snort, shaking his head in wonder, “How do I always end up in these situations? Last time it was a mother bear and her cubs, they were extremely curious about me and nearly scared me half to death because of how close they got to me.  Dianisamahl is going to laugh her ass off at me.” He groaned, thinking of all the ways that his younger sister would tease him about how he always managed to get himself into extremely bizarre situations involving animals.

As Fen came closer to camp, he started to see signs that they were beginning to pack up in order to move. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, showing his confusion as he continued to walk towards the camp. “I was only gone for a week, what happened that caused the clan to start to pack up? What is going on…?” He murmured, his right hand reaching up to run itself through his dark red, carefully tied back hair from the hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet lord, this is the first time that I've written a fanfic is foreverrrrr. This probably isn't over, I just wanted to post what I have so I could get some feedback from you guys. :D Visit me at my Tumblr so that we can chat, or whatever. @ http://aneclipseoverthedas.tumblr.com


End file.
